Darkened Nights  A Hetalia Fanfiction
by Nimue Nightingale
Summary: It is the turn of the century in 1900 and the countries meet and predict the century to be with no war. They couldn't be more wrong.
1. One: No Song Unsung, No Wine Untasted

Notes from author:

I know this chapter is a little short and boring but it needed to be there so just bear with me on this one. The next chapter is interesting, I promise you.  
The story is mostly going to be about the rise of the Nazi regime but it's going to be awhile before I actually get to that part.  
This story might be split into four different parts. I'm not really sure yet but I will decide soon.

The title of the chapter: "No Song Unsung, No Wine Untasted" is from "I Dreamed a Dream" in Les Miserables

Reviews are very much appreciated :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

January Third, 1900

It was early to be at the World Meeting but England was already there, waiting. It was only nine o' clock and the meeting would begin in a half hour's time. England groaned and rested his cheek on his hand. Today, the entire world would meet to discuss the plans for the new century.

England jolted up in shock when he heard another pair of shoes enter the room. He focused on the newcomer. Germany.

"Hello, Germany."

"England." Germany nodded his blond head towards the British nation.

"How are you dealing?" England inquired, politely.

"Fine. You?"

"Well."

"Enter the awesome!" announced Prussia as he triumphantly marched into the room. Germany and England exchanged amused glances. Prussia slumped into a chair and placed his feet on the long table, much to a disgusted Germany.

"He's going to be a slob even if I say something." Germany groaned. After being the brother of Prussia for centuries, he was accustomed to his nature.

Within minutes, almost all of the nations had gathered in the room and were chattering, causing a medium roar. Surprisingly, America was on time and was flirtatiously teasing the redhead gypsy twins, Bohemia and Moravia.

"Germany!" Hungary called, running towards her friend.

"Hello, Hungary." He nodded and smiled at the girl.

"Um, how are you? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I am fine. How are you and Mozart over there?" Germany motioned towards Austria.

"Fantastic!" she chuckled, her bright, green eyes dancing.

"Annnd, it is time to begin the meeting!" America proclaimed. "In this last century, we saw tragedy and new beginnings. Let's hope for a century with no tragedy!."

The entire room clapped.

"I am also proud to announce that Jerusalem is with us today even though he is not his own country." A man that America described to be 'the shorter version of Abraham Lincoln' stood and nodded. The nations applauded.

"Now! I should also acknowledge the Hungary and Austria, who were married in this past century." In response, Austria grabbed Hungary by the waist and embraced her.

"Hon hon hon." France suggestively bellowed, then receiving a reproaching look from America.

"Let us say farewell to the nineteenth century!" the entire hall raised a glass of violet-red wine. After some of the cheering had died down, America's jubilant countenance faded as he lifted a paper and read off the names of the countries that had died in the last one hundred years.

After America had completed, a moment of silence echoed in the room. After this duration of time, America raised his own glass of wine. "May this century hold no war!"

All of the other countries did the same. "No war!"

As Germany had lifted his glass, he was struggling to keep his eyes off of Hungary, who was smiling cheerfully at her husband.

"No war."


	2. Two: A Year was Forever and a Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters

Chapter two's title : "A Year was Forever and a Day." is from Evita by Andrew Lloyd Webber

* * *

"Hungary, darling!" Austria greeted when walking into the house.

She smiled. "Hello, dear."

"Did you miss me?"

"I was missing you before you left." Hungary laughed and walked to her husband. "How was the meeting with Prussia?"

"France was there." Austria groaned. "I had to hold my pants on the entire time!"

Hungary immediately fell into laughter. "Lucky you! I have to hold down my skirt on all sides whenever I even catch a glimpse of him!"

Austria pulled her closer to him be her waist. "I'm not doubting it." He lightly pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, Hungary."

She grinned before kissing him again before whispering in his ear. "I love you, too."

* * *

The tavern was dim that night. One of the lights had burned out so the cramped room seemed more eerie than usual. There were multiple tables in disarray all over the medium sized room. The bar itself was at the front of the rectangular shaped tavern. The business was near deserted that night. Only a few people sat huddled at the farthest corner of the tavern while Germany and his brother sat by each other at the tattered, wooden bar.

"Centuries and this is still a tradition for us." Germany observed.

Prussia swung his beer mug up to his mouth and gulped down the amber liquid. "Yup." He was now on his fifth beer was not likely to slow down anytime in the predictable future.

Germany took a sip from his beer and stared at the wall in front of him for a moment, analyzing the crevices and imperfections of the plaster.

"Gah!" Prussia exclaimed in a drunken voice.

"Maybe we should get you home." Germany groaned. Prussia was more drunk than he thought. Knowing his brother, he had probably gone through an entire barrel of beer before showing up at the tavern.

"No!" Prussia blurted. "I know your secret!"

Germany raised an eyebrow. "Uh. Sure. C'mon, let's go." He stood from the bar stool and wrapped his hand around his brother's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Prussia said this so loud, the group in the corner all turned to stare at him. "I know your secret!" He slurred before falling over.

Ludwig knelt beside his heavily drunk brother and shook his head. "Okay, what's my secret?" He figured this to be the only way to get the drunk loaf to cooperate.

"You!" Prussia started, ejecting an accusing finger. "Are in loooove."

Germany raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. Can we go home now?"

"I'm not done!" the drunken nation whined. "You! Are in love with…a woman!"

"I think you've mentioned that."

"A woman!"

"Yeah." Germany signed. This was so embarrassing. "Are you going to tell me who this woman is?" he asked, pretending to be interested.

"Ooo, West, you bad boy!" More slurring. "Being in love with a married woman!"

Germany's eyes widened in shock. "Hun-Hungary?"

"That's the one! Hungary!"

He shook his head in disbelief. His heart was beating fast and his palms felt as if they were sweating. "Come on, Prussia. Let's go home." Germany forcefully grabbed his brother by the bicep and dragged him out of the tavern.

* * *

Hungary looked out of the attic and pressed her palm to the freezing glass. Snow drifted from the dark sky and embraced the ground beneath her and entombed the dead trees. Moonlight Sonata echoed throughout the house from Austria's fingers on the piano that was placed on the first floor. Hungary exhaled and walked through the icy attic. She could feel the tip of her nose turning red and her skin hardening to protect her from the bitterness. She had no idea why she had come here, just that she was happy in this brief moment of solitude. When her fingers had lost all sensation, she finally climbed down the attic stairs and the house's warmth eagerly greeted her.

Quietly, she wandered into the piano room. Austria did not notice her entrance as he was absorbed in another Mozart piece. Hungary smiled, stepped behind him and wrapped her long arms around his shoulders.

"You feel cold." Austria observed.

Hungary buried her face in his chestnut hair. "Because I am."

* * *

It had taken a significant amount of effort to get Prussia back to his house but Germany had miraculously succeeded. As soon as Prussia stepped into the home, he passed out. Germany simply collapsed in exhaustion.

Since Prussia had mentioned Hungary at the tavern, a strange feeling had embedded in Germany's stomach. It was almost as if his insides were trying to perform bad cartwheels. He glanced at his unconscious brother and pulled his own knees to his chest trying to abolish the circus performers inside him, not succeeding. He continued telling himself that Prussia had been drunk and there was no way possible a drunk being could be right about anything. It didn't matter how hard he tried to believe these thoughts, nothing halted the sinking emotion within him.


End file.
